Shattered Hearts Book 1: Broken Love
by rulerofthestarsandmoon
Summary: 4 years after the Giant War, 3 demigods go on a quest to find a hero who will save Olympus. But their adventure is less than ordinary after meeting a strange character. Who is he, and where did he come from?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Hearts Book 1: Broken Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

**Jacob's POV**

I pushed through vines covering my path. A day from 3 days ago raced through my mind.

_Fresh footprints on the beach._

Ravens scattered as I punched the tree they had settled on.

_Quiet laughter. Shadows at the edge. A blue box and a ring._

Each thought brought a new wave of anger, and I punched the tree over and over, until my mind cleared. I sighed as I slumped down on a mossy rock. Why me? Of all the people in the world, it had to be me. The sun was sinking in to the ocean as I cursed the gods for letting this happen to me, for letting all of my misfortunes happen to me.

"You okay?" A voice behind me said. I snapped around a girl about 14 stood behind me. Her honey brown curls framed her face and brought out her light blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Why are you out here all alone?"

She twisted her toe in the dirt. "Well, I went exploring and I got lost." I could tell she was lying. Most likely a demigod, I thought.

"Where do you live?" I asked. The question seemed to startle her.

"In the city," she answered. I had thought so. We were about half a mile or so outside New York City. I nodded.

"Want me to get you back?" I asked. She looked hesitant, but accepted.

**Kinzie's POV**

As I walked alongside the man, I realized I didn't know his name. His black hair was unkempt and windblown, yet looked perfect, and his eyes were a deep forest green.

"So, where's your mom?" He asked me. I racked my brain for a convincing lie. I couldn't just tell a mortal my mom was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love! He would think I was crazy!

"Um…. She's on a trip, so I came to my relatives house. They run a strawberry fam." That wasn't a complete lie. The other half-bloods were my family. He nodded, smiling. I wondered what he thought was so funny.

"We're almost to the city. I've seen a strawberry farm near here. I think know where you mean." I found myself moving closer to him as he spoke. The top of Half-Blood Hill was coming into view. I hoped he didn't try to come with me all the way to the Big House. The shield would stop him.

"We're here!" He smiled. I walked up to the top of the hill. When I got there, I waved goodbye. Turning I couldn't help but wonder who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, I got writer's block. Anyways, if you have any suggestions for characters or plot ideas, review or PM me. Thanks!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own Andy, Marcus, Alli, and Kinzie (she's not the Amazon)**

**Chapter 2**

**Alli's POV**

Thunder rumbled across the clearing as I practiced my archery with my siblings. Marcus, a son of Hecate ran up to me.

"Chiron wants you at the big House for a meeting," he panted, obviously out of breath. I nodded to my siblings for them to continue. I dashed toward the Big House. When I got there, the rest of the counselors had already arrived: Leo from Hephaestus, Jason from Zeus, Piper from Aphrodite, Andy from Hermes, and a lot of others.

"Well, what'd you call the meeting for?" I asked Chiron. He sighed.

"Rachel has just issued a new prophecy. It goes like this

_Into the night beyond the stars_

_A hero waits with countless scars_

_Betrayed by the ones he trusted with his life_

_Forced into solitude by endless strife_

_Three shall journey to find him alone_

_To cure his heart turned to stone_

_If the quest was made in vain_

_Olympus shall fall, with only him to gain_

Everyone was silent. This prophecy was saying that Olympus could possibly fall. I knew what was racing through all our minds: who was this hero, and how would we find him?

Finally, Shawn from Tyche spoke up. "Well, this obviously means we need a quest. Who wants to lead it?" Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer.

I stood up. "I'll lead it. And I want Shawn and Kinzie with me." Shawn stood up and joined me and we went out to find Kinzie.

**Ok, that chapter's done. Sorry if you thought it was short. Remember, I accept OCs and plot ideas, I really need them. Thanks and bye!**

**-rulerofthestarsandmoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update the story in a while. Ive just been caught up in life and have been out of ideas. But, here you go!**

**Shawn's POV**

Kinzie, Alli, and I sat around the cold campfire, thinking of what the prophecy meant. No one had any clue about who the hero was, so this was our best bet.

"So, the prophecy says this place is 'beyond the stars.' But what place is there that fits that description? I mean, it can't be the moon," Alli joked. Her dirty blonde hair was swept up into a not-so-neat ponytail that emphasized her light brown eyes.

I thought for a minute. Then, I suddenly had an idea. "Guys, this place is past the stars, which would mean the moon, right? Well, what if the moon is Artemis, and the stars are her hunters?" Kinzie thought for a minute, then nodded.

"You're right!" She gasped. "But, that could really only mean one place…"

"Alaska," I nodded grimly. "The land beyond the gods."

**Kinzie's POV**

Alaska! I had never thought we would have to go there! I mean, seriously! Shawn turned to pack up, so I decided to too. He blushed when he noticed me looking at him. Being the daughter of the goddess of love, I was pretty good with this stuff, and I knew that he liked me. But I suspected that Alli might like him, and she was my best friend, so I pretended not to notice.

After walking a couple miles, my thoughts began to wander back to a few years back to the day I met the black-haired man in the forest. He had seemed so kind, but his heart was broken. I just somehow _knew_ it. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Guys," I whispered nervously. "I think there's a monster." I drew my sword περιστέρι, Dove in Greek. It had a silver dove engraved in the handle. Just as Shawn managed to draw his weapon, the Hydra came bursting out of the bushes. Alli instinctively swiped, cutting of one of its heads. Two more quickly grew back in its place.

I cursed. We couldn't destroy it unless we had fire, but our matches were all used up. Making a mental note to buy some more matches, I dodged a head that shot acid at me, then immediately counter-rolled away from another. Alli was thrown against a tree and was knocked unconscious, and Shawn was attempting to treat an acid burn while running. I had to distract the Hydra until we could get away.

"Hey Hydra," I yelled, successfully getting the beast's attention. "Eat this!" I stabbed its foot, then managed to get a swipe in across its chest. The beast wasn't stopped though, and soon I was down on the ground, my ankle twisted. Just when the hydra was about to devour me, a bronze swordflew through the air, and hit it square in the chest. Then a flaming arrow struck the Hydra's middle head. I hazily looked around, and saw the person kill the Hydra, sustaining no injuries in the process. I blacked out just as he saw me and began running over.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw a girl slumped on the ground with her sword in her hand. I recognized that girl- the one I guided back to camp a few years back. I was planning to kill the monster and leave, but with one demigod run off, and the other also unconscious, I had to help. Their packs were strewn at the edge of the clearing, so I gathered them up and built a tiny campsite. I built a fire and set the two half-bloods down next to it. I left them there and continued walking, but the sense of dread I had felt earlier was still clinging to my side.

**So what did you think? I tried to make it longer to make up for the long wait, and I hope you guys are satisfied. I am still accepting OCs and plot ideas, so please submit some. Thanks!**

**~rulerofthestarsandmoon**


End file.
